Sakura's unusual pairings
by Kuroi Yuki-Chan
Summary: Have a craving for a unusual, or not really written about ship? With Sakura? Well, then this is the right place! Request are welcomed! It will range from fluff to smut, so watch out! so far: Shisui x Sakura and Indra x Sakura
1. Shisui x Sakura 1: Hard to get

Author's note:

There isn't enough Sakura x Shisui. Its one of my favorite pairings, and yet there isn't enough of the pairing for me to binge when I get that ShiSaku craving. Enjoy! And if you have a request, Ask!

* * *

Shisui enjoyed life.

Training with Itachi, pestering Itachi, annoying Itachi and running away from Itachi. That was his life, well, besides going to clan meetings and missions, but none of the less, that was his life.

And he was okay with that.

But he never expected his life to be changed when a certain pink haired girl came to the Uchiha training grounds to spar. He was intrigued by her. Her confidence, her charm her...Beauty.

Now Shisui may be a flirt, but very few have actually grabbed his attention like this. So he went up to her.

And Flirted.

Than asked her out.

And to his over all surprise,

she rejected him.

He, Shisui Uchiha, the notorious Uchiha Play-boy, the fastest Uchiha to ever lived( what he likes to think), One of the most eligible sexy bachelors...Has been rejected.

For the the first time ever.

And damn.

That shit hurt.

But it made him more determined. If it would be that last thing he does, he _will_ capture the heart of her.

The one with the beautiful Green eyes, Sakura Haruno.


	2. Indra x Sakura 1: Strip tease

Here's my Indra X Sakura One shot! Warning, mild language, and Sakura being exchanged by his overall beauty. Because Indra is really _really_ hot. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

She couldn't look away.

He...He's gorgeous.

Sakura ignored the way the atmosphere shifted, she was too enamored with this man.

No.

Not a Man, his looks aura and chakra were beyond a man.

He was a fucking god.

His long spiky brown hair was slightly ruffled from his fluid movements as he trained,

His lips, looked soft, and Sakura wanted to test that theory.

His jawline was thick and defined, just the was she liked it, and his neck! She wanted to take a bite outta him. See if he tastes as good as he looks-

'God what am I Doing?'

Sakura tried to shake her thoughts away, and began to turn around, When the source of her attention started taking of his high collared white shirt.

Oh.

Wow.

Were the only thoughts that she could make out as she stared at his muscular toned chest.

Pale scares adorned his body, telling unknown stories, and it made Sakura Curious, and turned on. Those muscles tensed and flexed as he shifted his movement, moving his body faster. He stopped taking a breath, closing his eyes briefly. She watched as sweat trailed down his neck to the defined 'V', and that made her gaze travel down further.

'I wonder if he's big down there-' She looked away blushing. 'Okay. this is bad I don't know where the hell I am, There's a really really hot guy-that could potentially be my enemy, and...I'm Fucking turned on. This isn't going to end well.' Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she looked at him once more, only to meet Sharingan eyes looking at her with curiosity.

"What are you doing here?"

Was his only question.

And Sakura choked as she heard his voice. Her blush was so hard, it could've rivaled a tomato.

"I-uh-I-I'm-"

He tilted his head slightly in confusion as he narrowed his eyes.

"I-I'm Sorry! I-I didn't mean to bother you!"

He smirked, catching on to the reason behind her blush. "What's your name?"

Sakura couldn't think. He was so fuckig hot, and she could sense the power rolling off him in waves. She was beyond flustered.

"I-I'm Sakura..."

"Sakura. _Sakura._ Sa-ku-ra." He said her name breathlessly, rolling each syllable slowly, as if to taunt and tease her restraint.

Sakura had to take a deep breath help restrain herself from jumping him, and fulfilling her carnal desires.

"Well _Sa-ku-ra_ , I'm Indra. And It brings me such _pleasure_ , to meet one with such loveliness as you."

Sakura did what any hormonal teenager would do.

She jumped him.

And had her way with him.

* * *

Author's note:

I Hope you like! If you don't like it...Not my problem! And the thing is, Indra knew she was watching him. That sly sexy hot bastard...

Who's next for a One shot? Remember, it can be fluff, regular, or lemon.


	3. Tobirama x Sakura 1: His thoughts

**Hi! This is my first time writing Tobirama, and constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please!**

* * *

Tobirama was Intrigued.

She was an enigma, A exsotic rarity with Pink hair and green eyes.

Her hourglass figure, Her full firm breast, And her long- _long_ deliciously sexy legs, and her plump but perfectly round-

No.

They were in the _middle_ of the Fourth Shinobi War!

He Didn't have time to be lusting after her, he didn't have time for such _idle_ thoughts.

'Besides, she's probably already being courted, for all I know And _then_ there's the fact that I'm _Dead_.'

And for some odd reason, the thought made him oddly emotional.

Was she being courted? And if so, was that man good enough for her?

His thoughts were interrupted as the source of his thoughts Cracked the ground with her bare fist, making his eyes widen a fraction. He watched as a satisfactory smirk overtook her features, before she lunged after her the Brat Uchiha, and the Kyuubi container.

She kept up with her former teammates very well, even catching them off guard by killing a few of Kaguya's abominations.

'She's strong' He thought, as she punched the face of Zestu, making him fly back.

'She's Smart' He observed with fondness, as she healed her comrades to perfection, and gave instructions to the other medics.

'And...She's got a temper...' He noted, as she brutally smacked Naruto upside the head for doing something stupid.

He couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips. Even If he wasn't there, he would still love her. He sighed as the edo-tensei was released. He would wait for her. As long as it took. He would watch over her, make sure things were right. Because she caught his eye, and stole his heart. But he would wait, yes...

He _will_ make her his.

'You will be mine, _Sa-ku-ra_ '

* * *

Leave me who you want to be paired with Sakura, and, if you want it to be fluff, random, or lemon.


End file.
